Between Life and Death
by BeccaStryfe
Summary: ON HOLD Vash, Meryl, and Milly arrive in May city, but there is no one there. This is all I really have for a summary, but trust me it's a lot better. Please R&R. Rated T to M
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Wake up broom-head!" a voice yelled with irritation.  
  
Vash awoke with a start, and looked around to see the cause. Standing beside him was Meryl Stryfe of the Bernadelli Insurrance Agency. Standing next to her was her partener Milly Thomson. Vash took a good look at the shorter girl, Meryl, and noticed there was a worried expression on her face  
  
"What?" Vash asked curiously.  
  
"Something weird is going on." Meryl said quietly. Vash merely looked at her, so she continued. "The bus has stopped, and we're in Mei City, but no one's here."  
  
Vash let his vision wander over the rest of the bus, and noticed that it was indeed empty. Standing up, Vash moved to get off the bus while the Insurrance girls followed. When they entered the main area of the city, they realized there was no one to be found.  
  
Vash checked a few of the saloons, and stores, but they were all empty. Food, supplies, beers, alcohol. It was all there, but there were no people. Vash entered the hotel where the girls were only to find it too was empty.  
  
"What is this?" Meryl asked as she scanned the area. She was becoming terribly frightened.  
  
"What should we do Meryl?" Milly asked.  
  
"We should just take a room I guess. We can leave some money in case anyone comes back." Meryl responded calmly.  
  
Vash nodded, then put $$60 on the counter, and grabbed three keys. When Vash and the girls got upstairs, they decided which rooms they wanted, then said goodnight. Milly was asleep almost instantly, but Meryl and Vash were wide awake.  
  
After about an hour, Meryl gavve up trying to sleep, and decided to check on Vash. Meryl was about to knock on the door when Vash opened it.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I could hear you coming down the hall. I take it you couldn't sleep?"  
  
Meryl sighed, then looked up at Vash. "I can't sleep. Something just isn't right."  
  
"I know. Everything's to quiet and empty. I don't like it." Vash said with a serious tone.  
  
"Can...can I come in?" Meryl asked causiously.  
  
Vash looked over at Meryl and realized she was still standing in the hall. Nodding his head, Vash moved so Meryl could enter. Once Meryl was inside, Vash sat on his bed.  
  
"What do you think is going on Vash?"  
  
"hm..."  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No...nothing."  
  
"What is it?" Vash questioned.  
  
"It's just that...well..."  
  
"What Meryl?"  
  
"I'm just so scared. Something is really wrong here. I can feel it." Meryl said as she wraped her arms around herself. A few seconds later Meryl heard soft footsteps coming toward her, and then she was wraped in a warm embrace.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you Meryl." Vash said softly.  
  
"Vash..." Meryl whisered as she leaned into Vash's embrace. This was what she had been wanting for a long time. Meryl didn't know how or when, but at some point she had fallen in love with the humanoid typhoon.  
  
Vash pulled Meryl closer, and let himself relax. His mind kept yelling at him, telling him that this was wrong, but he ignored it. Vash cared for Meryl, more than he ever let on. He wanted to be with Meryl, but always kept his distance. He was after all, a plant, and Meryl would die long before him. He would be crushed if he ever lost Meryl.  
  
After a bit, Meryl pulled away from Vash so she could look at him. Vash simply stood still, but there was a sad expression on his face. Vash tried to speak, but Meryl put her hand to his lips.  
  
"Vash..." Meryl began causiously. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What is it Meryl?" Vash asked causiously.  
  
Meryl was about to speak when she changed her mind. She berated herself a few times for thinking that Vash would care about her like she cared about him. She took a few seconds to convince herself that he had only held her out of kindness.  
  
Meryl looked up at Vash so she could convince herself he didn't care for her, but his eyes said the opposite. His eyes showed care, and unconditional love. Meryl wanted to run, but her body was frozen in place.  
  
"What did you want to ask me Meryl?" Vash asked after a bit.  
  
Meryl shook herself out of her thoughts, and blushed rapidly. "Forget about it. It's nothing." Meryl rushed out as she tried to move towards the door, only to be stopped by Vash who had a hold of her wrist.  
  
Vash was terrified. When Meryl moved to leave Vash grabbed her wrist desperately. He couldn't let Meryl leave. Not till she knew how he felt.  
  
"Please don't leave Meryl." Vash pleaded.  
  
"I shouldn't be here Vash."  
  
"Please, just hear me out." Vash continued to plead.  
  
Sighing Meryl turned toward Vash and waited. And waited. Vash just stood there as if he was a statue. Meryl felt her anger surface, and decided to leave the room before she started yelling.  
  
"No wait!" Vash cried. Meryl simply stopped, but made no move to turn around. Sighing Vash continued. "This is just...it's hard for me to say." he paused. "I...care about you Meryl."  
  
Turning her head, Meryl looked at Vash.  
  
"That's not what I meant...I mean I meant it but..." Vash bowed his head in embarrassment, and remained silent.  
  
"But what Vash?" Meryl propted as she moved to stand in front of Vash.  
  
Vash lifted his head a little so he could look at Meryl. She was indeed a good foot shorter than him, but he liked her all the same. Summoning all the courage he had, Vash bent down and kissed Meryl. Vash felt her stiffen, but then relax as she returned the kiss.  
  
When Vash broke the kiss, they were both out of breath. Vash pulled Meryl into a tight embrace which Meryl quickly returned.  
  
"You should probably get back to your room. It will be morning soon, and your going to need your rest." Vash said as he pulled away  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Vash brushed Meryl's bangs out of her face before speaking. "It will be alright. If anything happens I'll be right over here."  
  
Meryl nodded her head quietly. Vash kissed Meryl on her forehead then sent her back to her room. Relieved that she had finally made her feelings known, Meryl slept soundly. Vash, however, remained awake. Causiously Vash listened around him to make sure there was nothing or no one who would want to bring harm to Meryl.  
  
End  
  
Well? What do you think? Doesn't seem like much of a horror fic, but trust me it is definitely horror. 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
The suns were already high in the sky, but Meryl remained in bed. Pain racked her body, but the cause was unknown to her. Meryl didn't know why, but something was telling her that getting up today was a very bad idea.  
  
"Meryl! Are you up?" Milly called from the other side of the door.  
  
Meryl didn't want to respond, but she knew she would only worry Milly. "I'm up Milly. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok! Mr. Vash and I will be downstairs." Milly called as she started down the steps.  
  
Meryl's eyes grew wide at the mention of Vash. She had forgot about what happened last night. Pulling away the blanket, Meryl moved to stand, only to fall to her knees in pain. Her body hurt, but she couldn't figure out why.  
  
Meryl forced herself to stand shakily, and attempted to get dressed. The task took a lot longer then it should have, but once she was done, she headed out into the hall. Her body still hurt, and when she reached the first step of the stairs she found herself falling.   
  
Meryl closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable collision that never came. Instead she landed in someone's strong arms. Looking up she realized it was Vash, and he did not look at all pleased to see her.  
  
"Why didn't you say you didn't feel good?" Vash asked as his voice cracked.  
  
Meryl realized he was worried about her, so she tried to stand up, but Vash wouldn't let her. "I'm not sick Vash. I just didn't get much sleep."  
  
"Liar." Vash stated firmly. "You've got a fevor."  
  
"I just didn't want you two to worry." Meryl replied.  
  
Vash picked Meryl up, and headed back towards her room. "Back to bed with you. Milly and I will find some supplies."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. You are going to rest. Milly and I will take care of things." Vash stated firmly as he placed Meryl on her bed, and tucked her in. Vash kissed Meryl on her forehead, then left the room.  
  
Meryl didn't want to sleep, but she was just so tired. Meryl fell into an uneasy sleep filled with strange dreams. Each dream seemed to be a fragment of something, but she couldn't make it out.  
  
There was a bus filled with people, then there was Vash. Meryl could hear screaming, and could see fire. There was a loud bang, and then her entire body was in pain. Meryl awoke with a start. Sitting up, Meryl tried to calm her racing heart.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Meryl caught some movement. Gathering her courage she called out to the figure.  
  
"Hello? Vash?"  
  
The figure did not respond, but simply started walking towards her. With each step, pain shot through Meryl's body. The air became chilled, and Meryl became terribly frightened.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Meryl asked as she tried to keep herself calm, but the figure cotinued to move closer.  
  
Meryl could barely move. She tried to call to Vash, but her voice was lost. Whatever she was able to say only came out as a whisper. After who knew how long the figure stopped. The figure was now towering over her.  
  
Meryl was unable to move, and was to scared to care that she was crying. She tried to see who the figure was, but whoever it was, they were hidden behind a hood and cloak. The cloaked figure placed its hand over Meryl's heart, and Meryl couldn't help but shudder from the cold that swept over her body. Closing her eyes, Meryl prayed that someone would save her.  
  
"Meryl, Milly and I got some food if your..." Vash trailed off when he saw the cloaked figure hovering over Meryl. Drawing his gun, Vash shot at the cloaked figure. Once bullet went throug its right shoulder, and the hooded figure screeched in pain.  
  
Vash followed the figure as it went to the window, and escaped. Vash watched the figure land on the ground then disappear into the darkness of the night. After he was sure it was safe, Vash went over to check on Meryl. Meryl's entire body was shaking, and she seemed to not even notice Vash. Vash placed a hand on Meryl's shoulder, and was shocked when she cringed in fear.  
  
"Meryl..." Vash spoke her name softly. Meryl remained as she was, not moving. Vash became worried and began to shake her furiously. Vash stopped when Meryl's head turned so she was facing him.  
  
"Va...Vash?  
  
"What happened Meryl?"  
  
"I...I don't know. It was so cold, I...I couldn't move I..."  
  
With that Meryl began crying again. Vash held Meryl tight and protectively. Vash heard someone runing up the stairs, and knew it had to be Milly.  
  
"Meryl! Mr. Vash! I heard a gunshot..." Milly yelled frantically. One look at Meryl made her stop cold. Meryl was crying in Vash's arms while Vash tried to comfort her. Slowly Milly walked into the room, and sat on the bed next to Meryl.  
  
Once Meryl calmed down, she told Vash and Milly exactly what happened. The three of them ate supper in Meryl's room while Vash explained how the whole city was deserted, and that the hooded figure was the only one they've seen all day.  
  
"Do you think, whoever that was is responsible for this?" Meryl questioned.  
  
"I don't think he's responsible for this, but I do think that he knows what happened." Vash replied seriously.  
  
"Why do you think he was after Meryl?" Milly asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know." Vash replied.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Meryl suggested.  
  
Vash glared at her with a stern face. "You are still sick. We aren't leaving till you're better."  
  
"I am not a child you know." Meryl spat out vehenamously.  
  
"I know you're not a child Meryl, but I am not going to risk your health." Vash stated a little more calmly.  
  
"I know. I just don't like it here. Something is very wrong with this place.  
  
"I know, but we can't leave now. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Why don't you stay here and watch over Meryl tonight Mr. Vash." Milly said. It was more of a statement then a question, but it made both Vash and Meryl blush. Milly took that as a yes, then took the dishes downstairs.  
  
"Guess we were a bit obvious hun?" Vash asked as he stared at the floor.  
  
"You never can get anything past her." Meryl said as she smiled.  
  
Vash grabbed a chair that was in the room, and set it next to the bed. Sitting down, Vash yawned loudly. The two remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"You don't have to stay here you know." Meryl said as she looked over at Vash.  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I have every intention of doing just that."  
  
"Thank you...Vash." Meryl said as she turned around, and attempted to sleep.  
  
End 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Meryl awoke slowly as the light of the suns shined through the window. It only took a moment for Meryl to realize that the pain her body was in the night before was gone. Looking over at the chair, Meryl noticed that Vash was fast asleep.  
  
Vash had obviously fallen asleep at some point during the night. Meryl couldn't help but smile. Vash's head was bowed in an ackward position, and he was snoring slightly. Meryl slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Vash. Meryl took the top blanket off her bed, and layed it over Vash.  
  
Once MEryl was dressed in fresh clothes, she headed downstairs, andstarted breakfast. A few minutes later Vash came into the kitchen yawning.  
  
"You shouldn't be up Meryl, you're sick." Vash said calmly.  
  
Sighing Meryl turned around to face the tall gunman. "I'm not sick anymore Vash. I feel fine, and if it's alright with you, I would like to leave this place as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright, alright. We've got to get some supplies first, but after that we can leave whenever you want." Vash said as he took a seat at the table.  
  
Milly came downstairs a short time later, and Vash filled her in on the plan. Breakfast was eaten in silence, but when it came time to get supplies, the silence was broken.  
  
"I am not staying here by myself!" Meryl stated firmly.  
  
"We won't be long Meryl. I promise." Vash said calmly.  
  
"What if that person who tried to kill me last night comes back?" Meryl questioned.  
  
Vash remained silent. He didn't want Meryl to be up and about so quickly, but he had forgotten about the incident last night. Sighing Vash nodded in agreement, and the three of them went out together.  
  
There seemed to be no point in leaving money, so the group just took what they needed. A few blankets were packed, as well as two weeks worth of food, and water. Vash stopped at the hospital, and grabbed some medical supplies, then grabbed some alcohol from the saloons.  
  
Once everything was packed, the group headed towards the edge of town. Vash was more causious and serious then he had ever been. There was no sign of anyone, and it started to worry Meryl. Out of the corner of her eye, Meryl caught some movement.  
  
"Vash!" Meryl cried as she saw the hooded figure dash towards Vash.  
  
Vash tried to dodge the figure, but the pain that suddenly shot through his body slowed him down. Vash stumbled back from the punch, and barely dodged the hooded figure's right hook. Vash surpressed his pain and continued to dodge the hooded figure's attacks.  
  
Chancing a look around, Vash checked to make sure the girls were alright. They were frightened, but safe. Vash was about to go for his gun when he found himself at the end of it. His silver .45 colt was aimed at him, and Vash tried to figure out how the figure had grabbed it, but couldn't.  
  
Vash's hand slowly inched down to the holster where his gun had been, and found that it was still there. Without thinking Vash's other hand started moving toward the hood of his apponate. When the figure made no move to stop him, Vash quickly pulled away the hood. Vash froze in terror. The figure before hime was himself.  
  
Meryl had been watching the fight, and when the hooded figure pulled the gun on Vash she knew she had to do something. Meryl pulled a bottle of whisky out of Vash's pack, and turned to attack the hooded figure, when she noticed that the hood had been removed. The sight of who the hooded figure was terified her, but she refused to trust her eyes.  
  
Making up her mind, Meryl took the bottle of whisky and bashed it over the head of the man in the cloak. The bottle shattered, and the man fell to his knees. Quickly Meryl grabbed Vash and ran back into the heart of the city with Milly behind her.  
  
Meryl stopped when she ran out of breath, and started looking for a place to hide. "What now?"  
  
"This way." Vash said as he grabbed Meryl and ran towards one of the buildings.  
  
"Slow down Mr. Vash." Milly called out as she started to fall behind.  
  
The three of them made it safely into one of the buildings, and started running down one of the halls. Vash was opening and closing doors, but never stopped for more than few seconds. Finally Vash found what he was looking for, and led the girls down a set of stairs, and into a basement.  
  
Meryl was so tired, she had to lean against the wall in order to stand. Milly was panting heavily, but seemed to be ok. Vash, however, didn't seem to be doing so well. He was panting heavily, and his face seemed to be very pale.  
  
"Vash, are you alright?" Meryl asked as she made her way over to him.  
  
"I...it was...how could it..." Vash stuttered.  
  
"Take it easy Vash..." Meryl started.  
  
"That thing was me!" Vash yelled out with terror in his voice. "It had my gun! It tried to kill you..."  
  
"Snap out of it Vash!" Meryl yelled as she slapped him. "You're getting histerical. Whatever that thing is, it's not you. You can't blame yourself for this."  
  
Vash remained silent.  
  
Meryl let her anger cool before she started to speak again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. You were just getting histerical, and I was getting worried..."  
  
"It's alright, I'm not mad. I just don't know how this is possible." Vash cut in.  
  
"We'll figure it out Mr. Vash." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone again i know i shouldn't do this, but i've had responses to my thoughts of leaving the story. It seems it's liked out there by a few so i'm going to do my best to finish it, but it may take a while to get things in order. Keep your eyes open though you never know when I'll post life's been that hectic with me lately. )


End file.
